Please, Come back for me
by SungWook1403
Summary: Ryeowook menyesal telah menyia-nyiakan Yesung. akankah cinta mereka kembali bersatu?. 'YeWook' Genderswitch.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Please, Come back for me

Cast:

Kim Ryeowook

Kim Jong Woon

Kim Kibum

Choi Siwon

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

And other

Genre: Romance, Hurt/ comfort, & Drama

Disclamer: ff ini murni milik saya, ceritanya terlalu pasaran dan jika anda tidak berminat silahkan tekan tanda silang disebelah kanan.

Warning: GS , TYPO, DLL

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1

"Hiks" isakan gadis mungil yang terdengar sepertinya sedang dalam keadaan Terpuruk.

"ottokhe?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Gadis mungil ini sepertinya tak mau bergerak dalam keadaan memeluk lututnya.

"aku benar-benar benci padamu.. hikss" lirihnya

Gadis mungil tersebut hanya memandang kosong kearah depan.

"Wookie!" panggil seorang lelaki. Gadis mungil tersebut menoleh dan hanya menunduk.

"Hikkss.. Siwon Oppa. Apa yang hiks harus kulakukan" tanyanya pada lelaki tersebut.

_Greeep. _

Siwon memeluk Ryeowook dengan erat. "tenanglah. Oppa ada disini, oppa akan menjagamu. Semalam kau kemana hah? Oppa sangat khawatir dengan keadaanmu" Siwon mengelus punggung Ryeowook.

"Oppa.." panggilnya.

"ini." Ryeowook memberikan amplop yang terlihat kusut pada siwon.

"Mwo? Ini.. siapa yang tega menyakitimu hah! Katakan pada Oppa sekarang" siwon benar-benar marah. Dia sangat terkejut melihat amplop yang diberikan Ryeowook.

"Oppa.. sudahlah, a..ku takut" Ryeowook hanya takut, jika Siwon tahu yang menghamilinya adalah bosnya sendiri. Tangis ryeowook semakin keras.

"Wookie-ah, aku tidak akan memaafkan lelaki yang membuatmu seperti ini. Jadi katakanlah" ucapnya tegas melihat keadaan Ryeowook yang sekarang pasti gadis mungilnya sangat trauma dan shock.

"Oppa, aku sudah mengatakannya. Aku tidak mau berurusan dengan lelaki seperti dia. Jadi kumohon, biarkan aku yang merawatnya. Biarkan aku yang membesarkannya. Aku takut jika bertemu dengannya lagi" cairan bening itu semakin deras mengalir pada wajah lebam Ryeowook.

"Hmm, baiklah jika ini jalan yang kau pilih. Tapi setidaknya kau aman bersamaku sekarang" Siwon memeluk Ryeowook dengan erat. Ryeowook adalah sepupu Siwon, mereka telah lama tinggal bersama. Ryeowook juga sudah menganggap Siwon adalah kakak kandungnya.

"Gomawo Oppa"

"Ne, sekarang kita kembali ke apertmen" Siwon memapah Ryeowook menuju mobil yang diparkirnya

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung" panggil namja yang sedang duduk disampingnya.

"Hm?"

"Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Kau terlihat murung belakangan ini?"

"Tidak ada" jawabnya santai. Yesung, namja yang berperilaku dingin namun tegas ini sedang melamun. Dia memikirkan gadis mungilnya, gadis yang ia cintai. Namun ego nya lah yang membuat namja ini menjadi seperti ini. Dia sengaja melakukannya, agar bisa memiliki gadisnya, ya namun Ryeowook dari awal memang tak menyukai Yesung.

"Kau tahu hyung?" tanyanya lagi.

"Hmm?" jawabnya

"Tidak adakah kalimat yang lebih bagus dari pada kata 'hmm' aku bosan hyung mengobrol denganmu. Aku kesini hanya ingin memberikan ini" Kyuhyun mendengus sebal. Yah, undangan yang diberikan kepada yesung ini adalah undangan pernikahannya yang dilaksanakan lusa.

"Kau, yak! Kenapa pernikahanmu secepat ini. Bahkan umurku lebih tua dibanding kau kyu. Ah~ ini tidak adil" Senyum Kyuhyun semakin mengembang

"Makanya Hyung. Cepatlah cari pendamping. Kau tahu selama kau single atau lebih tepatnya 'jones' hidupmu selalu berantakan" saran Kyuhyun pada Yesung. Dan kyuhyun mendapat hadiah jitakan.

'Pletak'

Yesung menjitak dongsaeng kesayangannya dengan koran yang ia bacanya."Appo~" Ringisnya sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Kau seperti Ummaku saja. Ah~ aku lebih senang jika seperti ini kyu. Dan berhentilah 'menceramahiku' aku tidak suka diceramahi" Yesung mengambil gelas yang berisikan wine dan meneguknya sekali.

"Ah~ yasudah. Jangan lupa menggandeng pasangan jika ingin ke pesta pernikahanku Hyung.. Aku menunggumu" Kyuhyun berjalan keluar menuju ruangannya.

"Huufft" Yesung hanya menghela nafas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'Tin Tong'

'cleck'

"Ah, Bummie chagi. Kau sudah datang" Siwon senang saat ini kekasih tercintanya datang untuk menemuinya dan Ryeowook.

"Bagaimana keadaan Ryeowook?" tanyanya

"Hmm lumayan buruk. Kurasa dia sedang tidur. Tapi yang kurasa, kau harus menemuinya. Dan buat dia kembali seperti semula" Siwon menghela nafas berat. Ya, pasalnya adik kesayangannya ini sedang dalam keadaan buruk, setelah mengantar kekamarnya tadi Ryeowook langsung tertidur.

"Apa kita harus menyelidikinya Wonnie?" Kibum, yeoja yang berparas cantik ini adalah kekasih dari kakak Ryeowook. Kibum juga sabahat Ryeowook dari kecil. Kibum yang berprofesi sebagai detektif ini shock mendengar kabar sahabatnya telah mengandung janin, namun tak tahu siapa ayah dari janin yang dikandung Ryeowook.

Ryeowook juga tak mau memberi tahu. Namun dugaan kuatnya adalah orang terdekat Ryeowooklah yang melakukannya. Yah, Kibum yakin akan hal itu didalam pikirannya.

"Kurasa ini belum waktunya Chagi-yah" Siwon sibuk berfikir, apakah mungkin adiknya ini pernah menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang, tapi yang Siwon rasakan. Ryeowook belum pernah berpacaran atau melakukan hubungan intim. Ini terasa aneh bagi Siwon.

"Haaah, baiklah Woonie. Tapi aku kasihan melihat Ryeowook seperti ini" Kibum menghela nafas sejenak. Dalam pikirannya dia yang akan melakukannya, yah Kibum akan mencari tahu sendiri. Dia tak mau sahabatnya seperti ini, dia sangat ingin Ryeowook yang ia kenal seperti dulu lagi, sifatnya yang ceriah, rajin, dan kelewatan cerewet.

"Aku ingin bertemu Wookie. Apa dia masih tidur?" tanyanya

"Kurasa iya. Menginaplah Bummie-ah dan temani Ryeowook. Aku akan sibuk esoknya" Siwon bangkit dan menuju kamarnya, terlalu pusing untuk memikirkan masalah Ryeowook. Siwon ingin mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sejenak.

"Jaljayo Wonnie" Ucap kibum pada kekasihnya

"Jaljayo Bummie-ah"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'Cleck'

"Wookie? Apa kau didalam?" Kibum memasuki kamar sang sahabat. Senyum Kibum mengembang kala ia melihat Ryeowook sedang terlelap seperti baby. Kibum mengelus surai madu Ryeowook.

"Eungghh" Ryeowook terbangun kala mendengar suara kibum. Sambil mengucek-ngucek mata, Ryeowook tersenyum langsung memeluk tubuh Kibum erat.

"Kibummie, aku merindukanmu" Kibum tahu Ryeowook memasang senyum palsu didepannya, sambil mengelus punggung Ryeowook, mata Kibum berkaca-kaca terisak tanpa suara.

"Nado Wookie-ah" pelukan itu terlepas, Ryeowook kaget melihat sahabatnya menangis.

"Waeyo Bummie-ah?" Ryeowook juga ingin menangis kala ia harus menahannya. Kibum tidak boleh tahu.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu sampai air mataku jatuh, hehehe" Dustanya. Yah.. Kibum berbohong.

"Aigoo, Bummie-ah. Kau terlalu berlebihan." Ryeowook tersenyum kala mendengar sahabatnya berkata seperti itu.

"Ah~~ Wookie-ah, Wonnie menyuruhku menginap disini. Apa boleh?" tanya kibum pada ryeowook.

"Tentu saja! Mana mungkin aku mengusirmu. Hehe.. kajja kita tidur, ah aku sudah sangat mengantuk" sambil menarik selimut, Kibum memeluk Ryeowook erat dalam tidurnya.

"Jaljayo Wookie"

"Jaljayo Bummie"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Siwonnie, kau terlambat 15 menit" Kibum memanyunkan bibirnya kesal pada kekasihnya Choi Siwon. Mereka membuat janji untuk makan siang bersama namun karna Siwon sangat sibuk terpaksa setelah rapat Siwon harus segera cepat-cepat menemui kekasih tercintanya.

"Mianhe Bummie-ah, kau tahukan aku sangat sibuk, nah.. ini" Siwon memberikan bunga mawar merah pada kekasihnya.

"Aigoo, Wonnie kau so sweet sekali" Kibum sangat senang diberi bunga mawar jika merajuk seperti ini. Bahkan kekesalannya pun menjadi senyuman maut yang jika dilihat kita akan meleleh.

"Hehehe, nah aku sangat lapar Bummie-ah. Kau sudah memesan makanan untukku?" tanyanya pada kibum yang kini sibuk dengan bunga mawar pemberiannya.

"Sudah, lima menit lagi akan datang" Kibum menatap Siwon dengan senyum. Kibum berhenti tersenyum kala melihat kemeja siwon yang tak terkancing dengan baik. Kibum mendekati Siwon yang kaget karna tiba-tiba wajah mereka sangat dekat. Kibum dengan cekatan memperbaiki kemeja siwon.

"Nah! Sudah rapi kan" Kibum tersenyum simpul.

_Chu~_

Siwon mengecup bibir Kibum singkat. Tiba-tiba pelayan yang mengantar makan pesanan Kibum kaget melihat duo sejoli ini menebar kemesraan dicafe yang amat ramai itu.

"Omo" suara pelayan yang mengacaukan kegiatan SiBum tersebut hanya menggeleng. Siwon mengusap lehernya karna malu dilihat pengunjung kafe yang berbisil-bisik. Sama halnya dengan Kibum, wajah Kibum kini merona hebat bagaikan buah tomat yang masih segar dan siap dipetik, loh?

"Wonnie!" Kibum memukul dada Siwon dengan pelan.

"Hehehe" Siwon menyengir sambil mengangkat jarinya dan membentuknya menjadi peace.

"Pesanan anda Nona" ucap pelayan yang menggeleng melihat tingkah SiBum.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aigoo, Minnie-ah kau seperti anak kecil saja" Kyuhyun menggeleng sambil melap bibir plum milik Sungmin, yah.. pasalnya ice cream yang Sungmin makan kini berceceran diarea pipinya.

"Kyuh~" panggilnya dengan suara agak mendesah.

"Wae?" Calon istrinya ini jika seperti ini pasti mau tambah lagi.

"Ice cream lagi ya ya?" mintanya dengan puppy eyes. Ya, jika seperti ini bagaimana dengan gaun yang akan digunakan jika dia menikah lusa. Kyuhyun nampak frustasi pasalnya calon istrinya ini tak berhenti mengunyah makanan.

"Lee Sungmin Chagi, sudah cukup ya? Ini sudah yang kelima kalinya kau meminta. Dan bagianku pun kau rebut juga" Kyuhyun berujar tegas.

"Kyuhyunnie~~ aku masih lapar" bibir plum Sungmin kini memanyun sampai 5 cm. Wah wah parah jika seperti ini.

"Minnie-ah sayang. Kau tak memikirkan gaun pengantinmu hmm? Kau tahu jika nanti kau tak muat. Siapa yang akan kesusahan hah? Kau mau kita tak jadi menikah. Oh tuhan~ jangan memasang wajah seperti itu Ming~"

Sungmin makin memajukan bibirnya, lihatlah Kyu.. Calon istrimu kini sedang merajuk.

"Kyuhyunnie~~ Lagi ya.. ya" Kyuhyun semakin frustasi ditambah Sungmin berpose seperti model porno yang Kyuhyun pernah liat dilaptopnya.

Sepertinya yang dibawah sana bangun Kyu, haha kau tak akan mampu mengalahkan Lee Sungmin. Kyuhyun merasa sesak nafas, jika mereka sedang dikamar Kyuhyun pasti sudah memakan Sungmin habis-habisan. Tapi kyuhyun mencoba sabar, memang lelah jika berdebat dengan Sungmin.

"Huuftt, Baiklah tapi hanya sekali saja" putusnya dengan nada frustasi

"Yeeaay" Yah jika berdebat seperti ini pasti yang mengalah Kyuhyun. Tapi mau di apalagi pesanan ice cream yang dipesan Sungmin kini sudah dilahapnya layaknya anak kecil. Ah~ kyuhyun merasa sebentar lagi akan benar-benar menjadi seorang Appa.

.

.

.

.

.

Ryeowook sepertinya eggan memberikan surat pengunduran dirinya kepada direktur diperusaahan tempat ia bekerja. Ryeowook memejamkan mata sebentar. Kenapa takdirnya harus seperti ini, kenapa juga dia harus berurusan dengan Yesung. Ryeowook memang dari awal tidak menyukai Yesung.

Direktur itu selalu semena-mena sampai bertemu Ryeowook, Yesung memang sudah menyukainya dan menyatakan cintanya berulang kali. Namun apa yang didapatkannya? Hanya penolakan.

'Tok..tok..tok'

"Masuk!"

Ryeowook gemetar memegang amplop yang akan diberikan kepada Yesung. Ryeowook berjalan mendekati Yesung sampai didepan meja kerjanya.

"Sajangnim" Ryeowook berusaha kuat untuk tidak mengeluarkan air mata.

"Ah, Kim Ryeowook" Yesung kaget bukan main, pasalnya yeoja yang ada dihadapannya sekarang adalah yeoja yang disakitinya. Ryeowook menaruh amplop yang berisikan surat pengunduran diri tersebut dihadapan Yesung.

"ini" Yesung membuka amplop tersebut. Rahangnya mengeras.

"Aku tidak akan menerima surat ini!" Yesung sangat marah dan merobek-robek kertas yang berisikan surat pengunduran diri tersebut.

"Hikss" Ryeowook terisak "Akan kukirim lagi surat pengunduran diriku" Ryeowook segera melangkah keluar.

'_greep'_

Yesung memeluk Ryeowook dari belakang. "Sudah kubilang kan. Aku akan melamarmu secepatnya"

"Sudah cukup Sajangnim, aku muak dengan tingkahmu. Aku tidak mau kau melakukan ini. Aku hikss.. aku tidak mencintaimu. Aku tak bisa suka padamu. Aku lelah Sajangnim. Aku lelah!" Ryeowook menangis sejadi-jadinya. Dia tak bisa lagi menolak lamaran Yesung.

Yesung memeluk Ryeowook semakin erat. Ryeowook juga merasa nyaman jika dipeluk seperti ini. Yesung harus melakukan sesuatu agar Ryeowook tidak akan lagi meninggalkannya atau menolaknya secara kasar. Ya, Yesung harus melakukan sesuatu.

"Minggu depan, kita akan menikah. Dan tak ada penolakan!" Putusnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	2. please, come back for me

_Sebelumnya.._

"_Minggu depan, kita akan menikah. Dan tak ada penolakan!" Putusnya._

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2

Ryeowook shock mendengar kalimat yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh Yesung. Ryeowook berusaha untuk lepas dari pelukan Yesung. Namun semakin ingin Ryeowook melepaskannya, semakin kuat Yesung memeluknya.

"Kumohon, jangan seperti ini" Ryeowook berupaya untuk melepaskan diri dari pelukan Yesung. "Kim Ryeowook, biarpun kau tak mau menikah denganku. Aku yang akan melakukannya" air mata Ryeowook mengalir semakin deras.

'Drtt..Drrrt'

Ponsel Yesung berdering menandakan sebuah panggilan. Yesung melepaskan pelukannya namun dia tak melepaskan tangannya pada gadis mungilnya.

"Yeobseo?"

".."

"Aku mengerti"

".."

"Ya, Siapkan sepuluh pengawal dan mobil sekarang juga. Aku dan calon istriku akan kebutik untuk mempersiapkan pernikahan kami" ujar Yesung kepada sipenelfon diseberang sana.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nah, pilihkan baju terbaik dibutik ini. Aku mau calon istriku nanti sangat cantik!" Ujar Yesung pada pegawai butik. Mereka sedang dibutik ternama di Korea. Yesung memaksa Ryeowook untuk memilih gaun pengantin. Ryeowook sangat menolak ajakan Yesung. Namun mau apa lagi, jika Yesung mengatakan itu.. ya memang harus itu yang terjadi.

"Yesung, kumohon jangan seperti ini" Ryeowook menunduk, dia tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana. Jika kabur, pasti dipintu keluar butik ini sudah ada sepuluh pengawal yang menjaganya.

"Diamlah" ucapnya dingin.

"Kumohon" Ryeowook memaksa Yesung untuk melepaskannya. Namun mau dikata apa lagi. Sekarang ini untuk mendapatkan 'Gadis mungil' ini harus butuh ekstra pemaksaan.

"Masuklah" Yesung menyuruh Ryeowook memasuki ruang ganti pakaian. Ryeowook yang hanya diam tak bergeming.

"Ryeowook, aku tak suka kekerasan. Jadi masuklah jika tak ingin kuseret" Yesung berucap sangat dingin pada Ryeowook. Gadis mungilnya kini melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang ganti. Ryeowook hanya pasrah jika begini.

"Tuan, apa anda tak mau mencoba 'Tuxedo' terbaru pada butik kami?" tanya sopan sang pegawai pada Yesung.

"Ya, akan kucoba setelah melihat calon istriku memakai gaun pengantinnya" Ucap Yesung yang kini sibuk dengan ponselnya.

'Drrtt...drrrtt'

"Yeobseo?"

"..."

"Kau bisa mempersiapkan secepatnya kan?"

"..."

"Aku ingin tempat yang exotic, Ya. Aku ingin tempat itu berkelas dan megah "

"..."

"Ya, aku mau dipinggir pantai. Dipulau Jeju"

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa kau bertemu Ryeowook sebelum berangkat kerja?" tanya Siwon pada kekasihnya Kim Kibum.

"Ani, aku tak melihatnya. Saat bangun tadi, aku tak menemukannya lagi disampingku. Mungkin Ryeowook pergi bekerja" Siwon mengangguk tanda paham. Kembali tersenyum saat melihat 'bibir meronah kekasihnya' kini telah dipenuhi eskrim coklat yang dipesannya.

"Wae? Apa ada yang salah Siwonnie?" Tanyanya heran. Siwon tersenyum kembali.

"Kemarilah, ada yang ingin kuberi tahu?" pintanya dengan lembut.

"Katakan saja, tak ada orang yang akan mendengarkannya" Kibum mengerecutkan bibirnya.

"Tapi aku khawatir Bummie-ah" Kibum mendengus kesal. Berjalan sampai dihadapan Siwon. Siwon lalu tersenyum kala melihat Kibum semakin mendekatkan wajahnya.

'Chup'

Ciuman secara tiba-tiba itu membuat wajah Kibum kembali merona lagi. Ya, ini yang kedua kalinya mereka melakukannya ditempat umum.

"Nah, sudah bersihkan. Kau harus berterimakasih karna bibirmu sudah tak belepotan ice cream lagi." Kibum memanyunkan bibir sexynya, dia kesal lagi-lagi kekasihnya ini mencuri ciuman ditempat umum. Siwon terkekeh geli melihat tingkah Kibum.

"Sudahlah, mau kucium lagi heum?" Siwon semakin geli melihat tingkah lucu kibum.

"Shiero!" baiklah-baiklah, wajah kibum semakin merona dibuatnya.

.

.

.

.

"Sempurna!" Yesung berdecak kagum melihat calon istrinya memakai gaun pilihannya. Ryeowook hanya diam tak ingin berdebat dengan Yesung. Ryeowook memang sangat cantik memakai gau putih yang belahan dadanya agak terbuka, namun semakin anggun jika Ryeowook yang memakainya. Dia juga tersenyum sendiri melihat pantulan dirinya dicermin.

"Nah, sekarang giliranku" Yesung berjalan keruang ganti, untuk mencoba tuxedo yang pegawai butik pilihkan. Selesai memakainya, Yesung berjalan mendekati Ryeowook. Sangat tampan dan cantik. Mereka berdua sangat serasi. Ryeowook terpana melihat Yesung memakai tuxedo, Yesung semakin tampan jika seperti ini.

"Wah, sangat serasi!" pegawai dibutik pun berdecak kagum melihat pasangan 'YeWook'

"Baiklah, aku akan mengambil gambar kalian berdua." Yesung menarik pinggang Ryeowook untuk mendekat. Mereka berdua tersenyum saat pegawai memotretnya. Senyum Yesung semakin mengembang.

'Chup~'

Yesung mengecup pipi Ryeowook. Sangat mesra jika seperti ini. Ryeowook merasa panas dan sesak. Haha, Kim Ryeowook benar-benar jatuh cinta pada namja yang berkepala besar ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tolong geser sedikit, ya seperti itu" Kyuhyun sangat senang karna besok adalah hari yang ia tunggu-tunggu. Senyumnya terukir diwajah tampannya saat melihat Sungminnya kini sibuk dengan persiapan pernikahannya besok.

"Kyu~ kemarilah. Apa menu ini cocok?" Kyuhyun bergegas menghapiri Sungmin. Sangat mesra. Sungmin menyuapi Kyuhyun, ya Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Hmm, Kurasa iya sayang." Senyum Sungmin semakin mengembang. "kalau kue tar yang Kyu?" memotong kecil kue tar sambil menyuapi Kyuhyun.

"Hmm, Mashitta sayang" Sungmin tersenyum lagi.

CHUP~~

Sungmin semakin tersenyum saat mengecup pipi Kyuhyun "Kalau yang ini Kyu?" Kyuhyun semakin tersipu. Loh? Kebalik.

"Hmm, kenapa tidak mencoba yang ini?" Kyuhyun tersenyum evi sambil menunjuk bibirnya.

"Issh, Kyunnie baby kau mau menggodaku ya" Sungmin memukul lengan kyuhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Siapa yang menggoda duluan hmm?" lihatlah dua sejoli ini. Seperti para remaja saja yang tengah jatuh cinta.

"Aigoo,, aigoo... kalian ini tak malu dengan suasana ramai seperti ini hmm" ujar Changmin kesal. Pasalnya Changmin seperti menonton ftv disiang bolong sambil bertopang dagu. Changmin adalah sahabat Kyuhyun. Dari tadi makhluk tinggi ini hanya menggeleng melihat tingkah kyumin yang mesra ini.

"Waeyo Min? Kau iri ya? Haha cepatlah cari pacar" Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dari belakang. Yaelah, lihatlah Kyu. Sahabat mu ini sedang memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Sudahlah Kyu, jangan mengejek Changmin. Oh ya min, kau keksini bersama siapa?" Changmin tersenyum saat Sungmin membelanya.

"Biar ku tebak, kau pasti sendiri" Wajah Changmin semakin masam saat Kyuhyun yang menjawabnya.

"Kau ini Kyu, berhentilah mengejekku. Aku akan membawa yeojachinguku kalau perlu, tapi dia sedang sibuk" Sungmin semakin tersenyum saat melihat tingkah dua evil ini.

"Jinjja? Apa dia sangat cantik Min?" Sungmin semakin tertarik dengan topik pembicaraan Changmin. Baru kali ini Changmin mengatakan bahwa dia memiliki yeoja chingu.

"Tapi" Changmin semakin menunduk. Dia tahu yeoja yang dimaksud Changmin adalah yeoja yang tidak akan mengingatnya sama sekali.

"Waeyo? Ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan?" Sungmin melihat Changmin sedih. 'Pasti patah hati lagi' batin Sungmin.

"Aku kira kau sudah melupakannya, ternyata kau masih menyimpannya didalam hatimu eoh?" Kyuhyun menepuk bahu Changmin. Sahabatnya ini tahu saja kalau dia masih mengingatnya.

"Ah, Kyu.. Min. Kalian tak mau kubuatkan sesuatu?" Sungmin mulai membuat suasana baru. Dia tahu sahabat Kyuhyun ini sedang dilema oleh yeojanya.

"Ne sayang. Buatlah minuman yang segar. Kajja Min kita duduk ditaman belakang." Ajak Kyuhyun sambil menarik pergelangan tangan sahabatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kajja, Wookie" Yesung menarik tangan Ryeowook sampai diapertemennya. Ya, pasalnya apertemen ini baru dibeli oleh Yesung untuk Ryeowook.

"Aku tidak perlu ini Yesung. Aku sudah punya tempat tinggal, dan juga disana nyaman dan pas untukku" Ryeowook berujar halus tanpa menyakiti hati Yesung.

"Aku tidak peduli, aku ingin tinggal bersama denganmu." Dasar keras kepala. Yesung memang seperti ini suka memerintah seenaknya. "Tapi, kita belum mebicarakannya dengan Siwon Oppa?"

"Siwon? Siapa dia?" Yesung berbalik memandang Ryeowook.

"Ah, dia seseorang yang tinggal bersamaku"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Gua nggak yakin bisa nulis FF -_- jelek bgt ya alurnya. Ceritanya juga pasaran, tapi nggak apa deh. Hehehe

Jangan lupa Review?


End file.
